My Brave Boy
by John H. Everdene
Summary: AU. From the moment his parents are killed, and he is forced to live with the Dursleys, Harry is constantly watched over by three powerfully magical guardians: Sirius Black, Bellatrix Black and Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter et al belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me… though I think everyone knew that :-S

"My Brave Boy"

ByJohn H. Everdene

**Chapter 1 – November 1****st****, 1981, 12:30am**

With a bright white light and a loud _pop_, Bellatrix Black apparated into Godric's Hollow… half a mile away from the Potter household.

"Bugger!" she grumbled under her breath, before lifting her skirts and running as fast as she could towards Griffin Street. Her keen sense of smell picked up the scent of magically-enhanced motorbike oil. _'Sirius is here_', she thought to herself. _'Thank Godric'_.

Within ten minutes, she arrived at her destination, finding her cousin, Sirius Black, staring in shock at the decimated house, and a tearful Rubeus Hagrid sitting cross-legged on the ground, cradling a small bundle in his arms. Bellatrix came to a complete halt as she took in the sight of her best friend's once beautiful home. _'Oh, Lily… no'_. A small sob escaped her, gaining the attention of the two men. Hagrid instinctively reached for his wand umbrella, but stopped once he saw who it was. Sirius, however, had already sensed her presence, and turned to face his cousin. No words were spoken; they merely took a step towards each other before the grief overcame Sirius and he fell to his knees. Bellatrix ran to him, dropped to her own knees and held him tightly as they both began to cry.

"How?" Bellatrix asked between sobs.

"Wormtail" Sirius replied. "He was the Secret Keeper." Fury spread through the two cousins as Hagrid, again instinctively, gently held the small bundle closer to his chest. It emitted a small cry, causing Bellatrix to immediately free herself from the hug, staring wide-eyed in Hagrid's direction.

"Harry?" she asked. Hagrid merely nodded. Bellatrix flew to him and pulled her godson from the giant's grip. Hagrid did not object.

"Oh, Harry…" she whispered as she held him tight, her lips pressing gently against his cheek. Her sharp eyes fixed upon the thin, lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, her thumb gently brushing over it.

"Oh, my brave boy… what has he done to you?" Sirius approached his devastated cousin.

"Come on, Bella", he said softly. "We need to get him away from here". Bella rose and began for Sirius' motorbike when Hagrid gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait", he whispered, his heart breaking at what he was about to say.

"Hagrid?" Bella asked, a strange sense of dread slowly washing over her.

"Yeh can't take 'im, Bella". A fresh tear appeared in Hagrid's eye. Bella's eyes widened. Her mouth opened in protest, but no voice emitted.

"What do you mean, we can't take him?" Sirius almost shouted. "We're his Guardians!"

"Dumbledore's orders" Hagrid replied to the young Auror. "'e says 'Arry 'as teh go teh Lily's sister. Somethin' ter do wi' 'blood protection'".

"_Blood protection?_" Bella almost screamed, her fury once again surpassing her grief.

"That's wha' 'e said." Hagrid said. Bella was about to retort when Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder. Bella faced her cousin and saw the look in his eyes. Tears fell once again as she realised she had no choice.

"Just…" Bella began, sobbing. "Just give me a moment with him." Hagrid and Sirius nodded, stepping back as Bella turned away, tightly holding the helpless infant in her arms. Sirius' hand subconsciously rested on the handle of his wand, holstered on his belt; he didn't completely trust Bella not to try to disapparate away with Harry.

Bella raised Harry's head to her shoulder and leant her own head down, almost until their noses touched. She began to whisper.

"Harry… Hagrid has to take you away from me. He has to take you to your mother's sister and her husband. They won't love you. They won't take proper care of you… but I will. You'll have to stay with them until you start at Hogwarts, but I will be constantly watching over you. I will always take care of you. I will always love you, Harry… my brave boy."

Bella turned back to Hagrid and slowly approached him. "Take him", she said tearfully. "Quickly… before I change my mind". Grief completely overtook her and she began to falter. Sirius quickly approached and pulled his cousin into a tight hug. Hagrid began to cry at the sight; it was just so unfair.

"Hagrid" Sirius spoke up. "Take my bike. It'll get you there quicker and it can't be traced."

"Guard him with your life" Bella piped up.

"I will" Hagrid replied. "I promise you both". The giant turned, gently placed Harry securely in the sidecar and mounted the bike. With a smart nod to Sirius and Bella, he kick-started the bike, sped up the street and finally took off. The two cousins watched in silence until the flying object was completely out of sight. Sirius turned to face Bella.

"You're not going to leave it at that are you?" he asked.

"No" Bella replied, shaking her head. Sirius sighed.

"Neither am I" he stated. "Come on; we'll get to Privet Drive and make sure Harry arrives safely… then I've got a bone to pick with a certain rat."

Bella nodded and the pair turned and walked away from the house. Two bright lights and two loud _pops_ were created as the pair disapparated from the scene.

With everything that had transpired since their arrival, neither Sirius, Bella, nor Hagrid had noticed the silhouetted figure watching the entire scene from the window of Harry's nursery.

**End of Chapter One**

Please read and review. I'v got a rough idea for chapter two, but I'm still in need of some inspiration. :D**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – ****October 31st, 1981, Midnight**

A small, fast-moving black cloud flew high in the skies above Godric's Hollow before quickly plummeting to the ground outside the Potter household. It silently dissipated into nothingness, leaving the daunting figure of Severus Snape in its place. He stared dumbstruck for a moment at the damaged building before steeling himself and walking inside.

As he crossed the threshold, he let out a small gasp as his eyes fell upon the dead body of James Potter on the hall floor. Severus and James had never really been friends, but there was no direct animosity between them due to their mutual respect – and love – for Lily. On the few occasions they had been forced to endure each other's company, they had always behaved civilly, even if Lily herself was not present.

However, Severus did resent James for succeeding where he himself had failed – in winning Lily's love. But this was not the fate he wished upon him; this was Lily's husband… her son's father. He didn't deserve this.

It was at this point that Severus heard the crying emitting from the first floor. A feeling of dread overcame him: the boy was still alive… and no-one was attempting to comfort him.

"No…" Severus breathed. He ran up the stairs and along the corridor to Harry's nursery. The door had been completely blown off its hinges, and now lay in a shattered heap on the floor. Amongst the shards and splinters were entwined two slender legs. Severus' breath stalled and he sank to his knees as he took in the sight of the lifeless body of Lily Evans. Tears began to rush down his cheeks as he edged himself closer to the woman he loved. He gently raised her by the shoulders until her cheek was against hers. Holding her tightly, he gently rocked her back and forth as he allowed his grief to escape him.

Harry had stopped crying once Severus had entered the room, but now that the unfamiliar man was completely obscuring his view of his mother, he began to bawl again. Severus turned to face the boy who could have been his godchild, a circumstance denied him after he and Lily had fallen out - when he seemingly turned traitor and joined the Death Eaters. But the situation was quite what it seemed.

For a moment, Severus remained still, staring deep into Harry's bright green eyes… Lily's eyes. He was about to reach out and free the boy from the confinement of his cot, when the corner of his eye caught the bright white flash of an apparition from outside the window.

Quickly, but gently, Severus returned Lily's body to the position in which he had found it before discreetly looking out of the window. Just outside the garden, he saw the horrified form of Rubeus Hagrid staring blankly at the house, much like Severus himself had done a few moments beforehand. Hagrid slowly began to approach the house. Knowing he had very little time, Severus turned back to Harry, gently reaching into the cot and taking Harry by the shoulders.

"Harry Potter", he began quietly, causing Harry to stop crying and look straight at him. "I swear, from this moment on, you will be safe. I swear on the love I still have for your mother that you will come to no harm as long as I am alive".

Hearing Hagrid's heavy footsteps climbing the stairs, Severus quickly secreted himself in the wardrobe. Peering through the crack in the door, Severus saw Hagrid staring tearfully at Lily's body before turning his attention to Harry. He quickly scooped up the comparatively tiny child, hurried out of the room, and then out of the house. Severus emerged from the wardrobe and again looked out of the window. He caught a glimpse of Hagrid exiting the garden before his attention was drawn to the sky by the drone of an engine and another bright white light; not an apparation this time, but a headlamp.

"_Sirius Black_", Severus thought grimly to himself. "_Where the hell were you tonight?_"

The flying motorbike touched down on the ground further up the street and drove the rest of the distance. As it approached the house, its rider leapt from it before it had come to a complete stop. The panicked Sirius approached Hagrid, but seeing the tears trickling down the giant's face, he immediately started for the house. Hagrid grabbed the young Auror with his free hand before Sirius could go any further. Their voices were raised as they began to argue, but Sirius finally gave up.

Severus sighed, closed his eyes and leant against the wall, out of view of the window. He half regretted previous thoughts; Sirius was in the same position he was – even more so as he was close to both Lily _and_ James. Severus' head began swimming with thought of the sheer unfairness of this whole sorry situation. By rights, Harry should now be under the care of Sirius; he was the boy's godfather after all. But Dumbledore's orders forbade that: Harry was to be left in the care of Lily's sister Petunia. Blood was the strongest protection by far… but not always the most emotionally favourable.

Severus had known Petunia during their childhood. When Lily discovered she had magical powers, and subsequently received her letter from Hogwarts, Petunia had been completely overcome with jealousy. She had written dozens of letters to Dumbledore, begging him to allow her to attend Hogwarts with her sister, which was of course impossible. Once Petunia realised this, her jealousy turned to spite, and she branded Lily, her own sister, a freak.

The very thought of Lily's name brought fresh tears to Severus' eyes. Grief again took over his emotions. So much so that he barely noticed the third voice outside until it was raised.

"_Blood protection?_"

Severus recognised the voice immediately, and was awash with confusion. He turned and again peered through the window, just to make sure he wasn't mistaken. He wasn't. Bellatrix Black, Sirius' 'deranged' cousin and fiancée of the Death Eater Rodolphus Lestrange was standing by Hagrid, holding Lily's baby! Why wasn't Hagrid trying to reclaim him? Why hadn't Sirius drawn his wand?

Why did Bellatrix's tears look so real?

Suddenly, the truth dawned on Severus; he had known for some time now that he wasn't Dumbledore's only spy amongst the Death Eater ranks, but he wasn't entirely sure of the identity his companion in arms. He had always assumed it was Sirius' brother Regulus, whom he didn't consider a very effective double agent. Now, of course, it was blatantly obvious who his other number was… all this time, the woman tipped to be Voldemort's most trusted servant… his loyal right-hand… was working for Dumbledore.

Severus watched as Hagrid and Harry flew away from the scene on Sirius' bike, with Sirius and Bellatrix disapparating away a moment later. He would locate the two cousins later, before confronting Dumbledore of the secrecy of his second spy and his failure to protect Lily…

But first, he had to ensure that Harry safely reached Privet Drive.

**End of Chapter Two**

Please read and review. **:)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I had a bit of a tough time finishing this one. Polite constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome :)

**Chapter 3 – November 1****st****, 1981, 1am**

Sirius and Bella appeared in Privet Drive almost immediately after disapparating from Godric's Hollow. Quickly realising how conspicuous a Death Eater's robes and an Auror's uniform were in a muggle street, even in the dead of night, they took to their animagus forms. The black dog secreted himself in the garden of the house directly opposite number four, whilst the kestrel perched upon the chimney of the same dwelling.

After almost half an hour of silence, they both heard the distinct _pop_ of a non-camouflaged apparation from the near end of the street, and soon saw the tall, thin form of Albus Dumbledore casually stroll down the middle of the road. Reaching into his pocket, the Hogwarts Headmaster produced a small, silver device, which he then used to capture the light produced by the nearest lamp-posts. A small _meow_ emitted from under a nearby hedge, and, curiously, Dumbledore turned and seemingly greeted the small grey tabby like an old friend.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

The cat took a step forward before transfiguring into the tall, stern Deputy Headmistress. Sirius and Bella began to curse themselves. How long had Minerva been there? Had she seen them arrive?

If she had, she didn't seem too concerned at this precise moment. She merely continued speaking to Dumbledore, mostly about Voldemort and Harry. Before long, they heard the familiar drone of Sirius' motorbike as the vehicle landed at the end of the street and drove the remaining distance to number four. Hagrid dismounted the bike and greeted the two professors. He carefully removed Harry from the sidecar and gave him to Dumbledore.

"What now, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Now we leave him here", Dumbledore replied. "Blood protection extends to the family dwelling; he will be safe on the doorstep overnight."

"Be that as it may…" Minerva started, reaching for her wand. "I'd feel safer if we removed a few prying eyes."

Turning on her heel, Minerva pointed her wand straight at the kestrel perched on the opposite chimney. A deep orange burst of magical energy shot from the wand's tip and enveloped the bird, catapulting it upwards into a high arc. Once it reached its zenith, it was forcibly transformed back into Bella before landing in a heap on number four's lawn. Bella groaned as she slowly raised herself into a seated position.

"Don't move!" Minerva warned, before Dumbledore placed a hand on her wand arm. The black dog came bounding across the road, transforming back into Sirius as it reached the edge of the garden. His wand extended, pointing directly at Minerva; his black cloak billowing behind him, revealing the scarlet tunic of his Auror uniform.

"Lower your wand, Minerva" Sirius growled. In her surprise, Minerva failed to object to Dumbledore firmly lower her arm, her wand now pointing straight to the ground.

"What is going on?" Minerva asked to no-one in particular. Hagrid sighed; he knew that only few would know that Bella was a spy for the Order, but he thought that at least Minerva McGonagall would be one of those people.

"Bellatrix works for me, Minerva", Dumbledore began. "She's one of my agents within the Death Eater ranks." Minerva stared at him in disbelief. Was he serious? Voldemort's most trusted lieutenant… a member of the Order of the Phoenix?

"Why didn't I know about this, Albus?"

"Strictly 'need-to-know', Minerva" Dumbledore replied nonchalantly.

"And I don't qualify for 'need-to-know', do I?" Minerva's voice was raised so high, she was in danger of waking up the entire street, even with the protective charms set up around the house.

"You're not the only one, Professor", Bella piped up, having regained her feet. "Sirius and I were only informed an hour ago that Harry will be growing up here". Her attention was now turned to Dumbledore as her face screwed into a deep scowl. "And don't start on at me about 'blood protection', Dumbledore. Harry is both mine and Sirius' third cousin." Dumbledore sighed; he knew Bella wouldn't take this easily.

"I'm afraid 'third cousin' isn't close enough for the magic to work effectively, Bellatrix". Dumbledore's tone was that of a rarely-seen great uncle, telling a small child something only an expert could possibly know, but expecting everyone to be born reciting the quotation. "The next of kin is the most appropriate choice, and, as of a few short hours ago, Harry's next of kin is his Aunt Petunia".

Bella was again close to tears, but managed to conceal it behind another scowl. Sensing his cousin's plight, Sirius took over the argument.

"Albus, please listen to what I have to say". Dumbledore turned his attention to Sirius as the young Auror continued. "I've never met Petunia, or her husband, but I know enough from what Lily told me. They _hate_ magic. They won't love Harry. They won't even care for him properly; they'll treat him like scum". Sirius' temper began to rise at the mere thought of the situation. "But if he comes with Bella and me, he will grow up in a loving household and want for nothing. And in the way of protection, what we lack in blood, we make up for in magic. And I'm an Auror, for crying out loud!" Dumbledore gave a small smile.

"Yes, Sirius", Dumbledore agreed. "And Bellatrix, as far as the rest of the magical community is concerned, is a Death Eater". Sirius and Bella saw their argument dissolve into nothingness. How could any Death Eater, let alone Voldemort's immediate deputy, possibly be the full-time guardian of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived? Even Sirius alone couldn't take on the task; with the Dark Lord's downfall, the capture of all known Death Eaters was the Auror Office's first priority. Sirius wasn't about to enter such a dangerous situation with a baby to worry about. Finally admitting defeat, Bella turned away.

"Do it", she said quietly with her back to the others, slowly beginning to walk along the street. Sirius took one last look at Harry before turning and following Bella. Minerva transfigured an empty flowerpot into a small bassinet and Dumbledore place Harry inside, as well as a letter addressed to Petunia.

"Good luck… Harry Potter." Dumbledore and Minerva turned, each taking one of Hagrid's arms, and together the three of them disapparated away.

Without realising she had in fact taken herself there, Bella found herself sitting in the sidecar. Sirius mounted the bike and prepared for take-off. He turned to his cousin before driving away.

"Are you alright?" he asked, knowing she wasn't. Still facing forwards, she lightly shook her head.

"I can't just leave him here… not alone with _them_. I want him to grow up knowing what it is to be loved". She faced her cousin. "I want him to grow up knowing _me_." Sirius leaned forward.

"He will", he stated with conviction. "He'll grow up knowing us both, because we'll be there for him as often as we possibly can. Harry will know, from the beginning, that he is not destined to live whatever life the Dursleys will subject him to. I promise you that".

Bella gave a small smile, knowing that Sirius always kept his word. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Sirius returned to the handlebars, kick-started the bike and sped off up Privet Drive, finally taking off at the junction.

For the second time in an hour, Severus Snape witnessed the entire scene without being noticed.


	4. Chapter 4

Following reviewer suggestions, this chapter is longer (almost twice as long as the last one), and is split into four sections. I'm happy enought with sections 1 and 2, but I'm not completely sure about sections 3 and 4, so please review and by all means be critical. Thanks :-)

**Chapter ****4 – November 1****st****, 1981, 7am**

Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew was in a state of panic; the night had not gone as planned. He knew from the beginning that Sirius would work out how the Dark Lord found had found the Potter household: only the Secret Keeper could possibly break the Fidelius Charm. Wormtail wasn't as worried beforehand, as the Dark Lord would have protected him from any danger; but now that Voldemort was defeated, the Death Eaters were easy pickings. He had no choice: he would have to leave the country. He had to get as far away from Sirius Black as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Four officers of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad were stationed around the Potter household. The two officers guarding the front door stood aside as senior Aurors Moody and Shacklebolt approached. Mad-Eye addressed the older of the two.

"Report, Stebbins."

"We found the parents dead inside, sir", Stebbins replied. "No sign of the boy". Mad-Eye sighed and gave a quick nod before entering the house and ascending the stairs. Kingsley acknowledged Stebbins and Fawcett and followed Mad-Eye. Reaching the nursery, the Mad-Eye's magical eye began to whizz around in all directions, closely examining the scene.

"Can you tell who collected him?" Kingsley asked. Mad-Eye nodded.

"Hagrid. I can see his footprints in the carpet." Kingsley nodded in acknowledgement as Fawcett came dashing up the stairs and into the nursery.

"Excuse me, sirs", the young wizard said, slightly out of breath.

"What is it, Fawcett", Kingsley asked.

"Sorry, sir, but there's a man outside trying to get in. He says he's a friend of the Potters". Mad-Eye's magical eye turned in the direction of the front garden, picking up the image of Stebbins wrestling with a tall, haggard looking young man.

"It's Remus Lupin. Let him in." Fawcett ran off back down the stairs. Seconds later, Remus came bounding up.

"What happened?" he asked. "Where are Lily and James, are they all right?" Kingsley looked at Mad-Eye, who simply closed his normal eye, look down slightly and lightly shook his head. With a great deal of emotional strength, Remus managed to stifle his tears. He looked to the empty cot behind Kingsley.

"Harry?"

"He's safe", Kingsley replied. "Hagrid collected him on Dumbledore's orders. He's safe in Surrey with Lily's sister." Remus sighed in relief. Mad-Eye took a step towards him.

"Remus", he started. "Lily and James were under the protection of the Fidelius Charm, correct?" Remus nodded.

"Do you know who the Secret Keeper was?" Remus nodded again.

"Sirius" he whispered. The usually unfazed Aurors reacted with shock; Mad-Eye's normal eye widened and his magical one uncontrollably spun around in all directions. Kingsley opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"I don't believe it", Mad-Eye blurted out. "I just don't believe it."

"It's the truth, Mad-Eye", Remus assured him.

"You're absolutely sure?" Kingsley asked.

"I'm sure", Remus replied solemnly. "I was there when Dumbledore performed the charm".

"We have to find him", Moody stated, regaining his composure. Kingsley and Remus nodded in agreement as Mad-Eye walked between them and out of the room. Kingsley immediately followed, but Remus remained.

"Wait", he called out. His nostrils flared as he gathered and isolated several scents lingering in the room; being a werewolf did have its advantages. Mad-Eye and Kingsley returned to the doorway.

"What is it?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Who's been in this room?" Remus asked back.

"Well, the three of us", Mad-Eye replied. "Lily, James, the boy…"

"Hagrid", Kingsley interjected. "And Voldemort of course". Remus' nostrils flared again.

"There's someone else", he concluded. "The scent sticks out a mile".

"You're certain?" Kingsley asked.

"Absolutely" Remus replied. Mad-Eye stepped forward, his magical eye darting around the room.

"Well, whoever it was made a damn good job of removing any visual clues". His eye returned to Remus. "There's no fingerprints, no foot indentations, no hairs, nothing".

"They obviously knew what they were doing", Kingsley commented. Remus was still analysing the scent.

"I've smelt it before; I just can't think…" His eyes widened as he realised who it was.

"Snape!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Still under the cover of a very effective invisibility cloak, Severus Snape stood watch in Privet Drive. Seven o'clock had passed; Vernon Dursley would soon be leaving the house, and he could not fail to notice the baby and bassinet on the doorstep. Sure enough, the door opened, and the wide frame of Petunia's husband came into view, almost dropping his briefcase at the sight before him.

"What the devil?" he half-shouted. The boy woke and let out a small gurgle as Vernon turned back into the house.

"_Petunia_!"

Severus stared in disbelief as Petunia Dursley appeared in the doorway. Now fully grown, she still had the air of prudishness Severus remembered from their first meeting over ten years previously; how could this stuck-up, narrow-minded, horse of a woman be the sister of his beautiful Lily?

Petunia leant down to the bassinet and picked up the letter resting just below the child's chest.

"It's addressed to me, Vernon", she said shakily, as she turned the envelope over and slowly pulled off the wax seal. Removing and unfolding the parchment inside, she silently began to read:

_Mrs Petunia Dursley_

_No. 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_ It is with the deepest regret that I inform you of the untimely and tragic deaths of your younger sister, Lily, and her husband, James Potter. I will not go into the exact details of their deaths at this distressing time, but I feel bound to inform you that they were both murdered by another wizard, whom is currently under pursuit by our own law enforcement agencies._

_ As you have undoubtedly deduced by now, the duties of caring for their young son, Harry, has fallen upon yourself as his next of kin. Although Lily and James appointed godparents to raise Harry in the event of their (Lily & James') deaths, the current situation in Britain's Wizarding Community requires that he be placed in the care of relatives, specifically for the following two reasons:_

_ The first being that Harry himself may still be in danger, and the most powerful magical protection in existence is that provided by blood._

_ The second is that Harry's godparents are both front line combatants in the civil war that is currently has its grip on our world, and are thus unable to raise a child._

_ I am sure you understand the seriousness of the situation, and of the task that I now entrust you with. It is at this point that I must reiterate the importance of Harry himself to both the Magical and Non-Magical World as a whole:_

_ For reasons that I will not extrapolate on at this moment in time, Harry's wellbeing and eventual reintroduction into the Wizarding World (in approximately ten years time) will be essential to finally ending all hostilities between the two main factions opposing each other in the current conflict. I will not be exaggerating when I say that Harry Potter is, for all intents and purposes, the most important living individual in our World. It is absolutely imperative that you raise Harry as you would your own child; when he arrives back into our World, he must be physically and emotionally capable of adjusting to Magical life._

_ I therefore close, wishing you good health and good luck._

_ Yours sincerely,_

_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_ Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Petunia re-folded the letter and replaced it in the envelope. She carefully picked up the bassinet and looked into Harry's face. Seeing Lily's green eyes staring back at her, she turned and carried the boy inside, not acknowledging her husband's look of confusion.

Deciding to leave the discussion until after he returned from work, Vernon Dursley proceeded to his car. As he was about to open the driver's door, he glanced across the road, and for a split-second thought he saw a small puff of black smoke emanate from the opposite lawn. Before he could think up a rational explanation, he was distracted by another unusual, but far less unnatural sight… a kestrel in Little Whinging?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius Black arrived at the Ministry at ten minutes to seven, and by the hour, had assembled four Hit Wizards in the Auror Office conference room. Over the next half hour or so, he recounted the events leading up to the deaths of the Potters, beginning with the details of the Fidelius Charm placed upon their home.

"When Dumbledore convinced Lily and James to use the Fidelius Charm, James immediately chose me to act as Secret Keeper, believing, quite rightly, that I would never willingly betray them". He paused for a second, wondering if he really could be as resilient to prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse as he had believed at the time. He continued. "Dumbledore himself performed the charm, in the presence of Lily and James, naturally, and witnessed by our friend Remus Lupin".

At the mention of Remus' name, Tiberius McLaggen, the senior Hit Wizard present, raised his head slightly and cocked his left eyebrow.

"So, you're still associating with werewolves, are you, Sirius?" Macmillan and Goldstein looked at each other in exasperation, as Violet McKinnon muttered something that sounded like 'tosser' under her breath.

"As I was saying", Sirius continued, ignoring the comment, "At this point in time, I was already fairly certain that there was a traitor in our midst… and I am now ashamed to say that I had in fact believed Remus to be a Death Eater spy".

"Makes sense, I suppose", McLaggen heckled behind a cocky smirk. Sirius wasn't impressed.

"Would you allow me to continue, Tiberius?" he asked with a slightly acidic tongue. McLaggen closed his eyes and waved his hand, indicating for Sirius to continue.

"To cut a long story short, because Remus was present and knew I was the Secret Keeper, I convinced James to remove the charm from myself and transfer it to our friend Peter Pettigrew… and it was only after Lily and James were killed that I realised that Pettigrew was the traitor". Violet, Macmillan and Goldstein grimaced with sympathy, whilst McLaggen merely snorted.

"Dropped a bit of a bomb there, didn't you?" Sirius' temper finally got the better of him.

"_This isn't a laughing matter, McLaggen! Two people have died!_"

McLaggen's smirk turned into a scowl at this outburst. How dare this son of a Slytherin talk to Tiberius McLaggen like that? Who did he think he was?

Sirius calmed himself, running a hand through his hair.

"Our primary concern now", he said slowly, "is the apprehension of Pettigrew. Not only is he an accessory to murder, but his very presence in the Death Eater ranks poses a danger to our allies; his knowledge of the who's and what's of the effort is larger than we might expect". The facial expressions of the four Hit Wizards suddenly turned grim.

"Fortunately…" Sirius continued, "I have an idea as to where he might be". Violet, Macmillan and Goldstein adopted devious smirks, whilst McLaggen looked unconvinced. However, he filed in as Sirius led the team out of the Department, up one level in the lift, and towards the apparation chamber on the main floor.

Whilst walking through the main corridor, which contained the Floo Network fireplaces, Sirius noticed an unusually violent burst of green flames to his right… followed closely by a particularly angry Mad-Eye Moody. Upon seeing Sirius, the senior Auror raised his wand.

"STUPEFY!"

**End of Chapter Four**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm SO sorry for the longwait, but I've had a bit of a hectic few weeks, with both work and home (not to mention Writer's Block :-S). I hope this makes up for the wait; I'm quite happy with this chapter :-).

**Chapter 5 – November 1st, 1981, 8am**

Another small black cloud materialised from nowhere as Severus Snape arrived at his destination. Striding across the back yard of the _Hog__'__s__Head_ pub from the corner from which he had just apparated into, he drew his wand and opened the back door. Stepping into the kitchen, he crossed to the basement door and proceeded down the stairs. As he reached the bottom, he was met by a gruff voice.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Aberforth", Snape replied. Stepping into the room, he was met by the Headmaster's younger brother. Upon seeing the young man, Aberforth replaced his drawn wand.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Perfectly", Snape replied. "The boy arrived safely at his aunt's house, and his godfather has been persuaded against claiming custody".

"Shame, that", Aberforth stated grimly. "He'd have had a better life with Sirius".

"I agree", Snape said plainly. "However…"

"I know, I know", Aberforth half-snapped. "_Blood__protection_". He held out a bowl full of Floo Powder. Snape took a handful before stepping into the fireplace. Nodding a goodbye to Aberforth, he flung the powder downwards into the grate.

"Hogwarts Headmaster's Office!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly, and with considerable difficulty, Sirius Black woke in one of the DMLE's holding cells. As the ringing in his ears gradually quietened, the sound of a commotion in the corridor drew him to the door. Peering through the small spy-hole, he saw and heard Violet McKinnon arguing violently with McLaggen, Moody and Remus, with Kingsley in the background attempting to calm Macmillan and Goldstein, whom were clearly attempting to back up their colleague. A shout from further up the corridor quietened the ruckus as all attention turned in that direction. Seconds later, the group were joined by Chief Auror Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones, and Minister for Magic Millicent Bagnold. Scrimgeour approached Mad-Eye.

"Alastor. What's going on?"

"Suspect accomplice in the Potter Case, Rufus", Mad-Eye replied.

"Who?" Bagnold asked.

"One of ours, I'm afraid, Ma'am", Mad-Eye said grimly. "Sirius Black". Bones' eyes shot open.

"_Sirius__ Black?_"

"Yes?" Sirius cockily asked without thinking, immediately screwing up his face and silently cursing himself. All eyes outside immediately became fixed upon the cell door. Mad-Eye approached the spy-hole.

"You're awake, are you?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yes, no thanks to you", Sirius replied. Mad-Eye growled at his subordinate's impertinence.

"Mad-Eye", Scrimgeour barked. The Senior Auror turned to face is superior.

"Rufus?"

"What's your evidence?" the Chief Auror asked.

"He was their Secret Keeper", Remus piped up.

"What was that, Mr. Lupin?" Scrimgeour asked, turning to the young man.

"Sirius was James and Lily's Secret Keeper", Remus repeated. "I acted as witness during the ritual".

"Actually, Remus", Sirius called from his cell. "I was _briefly_ their Secret Keeper, before I persuaded them to change it".

"What?" Remus asked disbelievingly.

"Is that possible?" Bagnold asked Bones.

"Well, there's one way to find out" Bones replied, taking out her wand.

"Mad-Eye, open the door". Reluctantly, Mad-Eye took out his own wand. Pointing it at the lock, he silently charmed the door open, revealing Sirius standing tall with crossed arms.

"Sirius", Bones continued, pointing her wand directly at the young Auror. "Lower your arms and stand very still". Sirius obeyed as Bones spoke the incantation.

"_Fidelium__ Revelio__"_. A swirl of pale green light emitted from the tip of Bones' wand, hit Sirius square on the chest… and disappeared. Smiles appeared across the faces of Violet, Macmillan and Goldstein as confused scowls became the expressions of Remus, Mad-Eye and Kingsley. Bagnold, Bones and Scrimgeour sighed in relief, while McLaggen pulled his face in annoyance.

"Satisfied?" Sirius asked.

"Perfectly" Bagnold replied, smiling. Remus was completely dumbstruck.

"I don't understand", he stammered. "I saw you take the oath. Dumbledore himself performed the charm." Sirius smiled at his friend and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way back up". He began to lead Remus to the lifts as the group filed in behind them. McLaggen held back for a moment, his annoyance turning to full-on anger as he noticed Violet taking sneaking glances at Sirius' rear.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Still in her kestrel form, Bellatrix perched herself on the Dursleys' back fence, looking in through the open conservatory doors. Harry was still asleep in his bassinet, though appeared increasingly restless. After a moment, he gurgled awake and began to cry out. In the kitchen, Petunia glanced in her nephew's general direction, though immediately turned back to preparing Dudley's morning bottle.

Suddenly, Harry let out a loud bawl, causing Petunia to jump and drop the bottle.

"Damn you!" she cursed. She strode into the conservatory and leant over Harry's bassinet.

"What's wrong?" she asked, as if the child could answer. Her nostrils suddenly flared. She leant further over Harry and deeply inhaled… before reacting in disgust and moving away. The boy had clearly had an 'accident'.

"Disgusting", she muttered under her breath, just as a second gurgling bawl came from upstairs. Dudley was awake.

"Now look what you've done!" Petunia scolded. She turned and left the still-crying Harry alone in the doorway as she hurried upstairs to calm Dudley. Once she appeared in the upstairs window, Bellatrix flew down to Harry's side before resuming her human form. Gently placing a hand on the side of the baby's head and stroking his cheek with her thumb, she leaned in close until their noses were almost touching, quietly whispering words of comfort. Harry stopped crying as he slowly began to recognise her touch, scent and voice. He smiled and gurgled, causing Bellatrix to stifle a chuckle. She was about to resume talking to the child when she heard footsteps descending the stairs.

_'__That__ was __quick__'_ Bellatrix thought as she drew her wand.

Upon entering the living room, the muggle woman hadn't even noticed the witch before the Confundus Charm hit her. Stopping in her tracks, she was immediately overcome by a feeling of blissful ignorance. She tightened her grip around her baby son and began to gently rock from side to side, sighing contently. Dudley, however, was staring directly at the oddly-dressed stranger crouching over his cousin in the conservatory. Ignoring the child, Bellatrix returned her attention to her godson.

"Harry", she began quietly. "My brave boy. I promised you I would always be there for you; and I meant it." Harry gurgled happily again, and this time Bellatrix failed to suppress a small giggle. They simply stared at each other for a moment before Bellatrix remembered where she was. Her face fell a little as she spoke to Harry again.

"Harry", she whispered. "Even though I'll always be there, you won't always see me". Harry's brow creased in confusion and he began to cry out.

"Sshh", Bellatrix soothed. "It's alright. You won't always see me, but I will always come when you need me." She stroked the boy's face again.

"I have to go now. When you really need me, look for a bronze bird". She lightly kissed the child's brow before stepping back.

"Be safe… my Brave Boy". And with that, she resumed her kestrel form and flew up over the roof of the house. Once she was out of sight, Petunia slowly emerged from her trance. Slowly, she proceeded to the sofa to feed her son, still ignoring her nephew, who was now sitting up with an arm extended, reaching for his absent godmother. As his eyes searched the skies for the bronze bird, baby Harry spoke his first word.

"Bella".

**End of Chapter Five**

Please read and review :-).


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi All; I am profoundly sorry for the huge delay in uploading this chapter, but I've just gone through three months of Hell and High Water. This chapter is a fair bit longer than previous ones, so I hope that at least begins to make up for it. Thank you to all who are still reading and reviewing, it's a big help. Enjoy chapter 6 :-)**

****

**Chapter 6 – November 1st, 1981, 9am**

_**Flashback:**_

_Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew was in a state of panic; the night had not gone as planned. He knew from the beginning that Sirius would work out how the Dark Lord found had found the Potter household: only the Secret Keeper could possibly break the Fidelius Charm. Wormtail wasn't as worried beforehand, as the Dark Lord would have protected him from any danger; but now that Voldemort was defeated, the Death Eaters were easy pickings. He had no choice: he would have to leave the country. He had to get as far away from Sirius Black as possible._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

With a huge burst of green flame, a breathless Lucius Malfoy stepped through the fireplace into the parlour of Malfoy Manor. Marching over to the drinks cabinet in the corner, he poured himself a large Firewhiskey before collapsing into his armchair. He downed his drink in a single gulp before dropping the glass to the floor, almost as if his arm suddenly stopped working. Much-needed sleep was about to overcome him when his wife appeared at the door.

"Lucius?" she asked, before fully taking in her husband's dishevelled appearance. Her face fell before she rushed to him and threw herself in his lap.

"Oh, Lucius" she breathed, entwining her arms around his neck.

"Cissy" he whispered in reply as he tightened his own arms around her midriff. After a moment of sweet comfort, Narcissa turned her head to face her husband.

"Is it true?" she whispered. "Is he… Is the Dark Lord…?" Lucius cut her off.

"Yes", he breathed. "It's true". Narcissa swallowed hard. Without Voldemort, there would be no protection, from either the Aurors of the Wizengamot. What would become of baby Draco if his parents were both locked away in Azkaban? Panic began to set in.

"Then… what do we do?" Narcissa stammered. Lucius had no answer. She placed her hands firmly on either side of his head, pulling his face close to hers, tears welling in her eyes.

"Lucius…" his eyes locked on hers. "What… are we going… to do?" He still had no answer. "Lucius, please…" Narcissa's voice began to break. "Please... think of Draco".

At the mention of his son's name, Lucius snapped back to his senses. Lifting Narcissa out of his lap, he rose from his chair and strode towards a door by the fireplace. Flinging it open, he stepped into his study and sat at his desk, furiously beginning to rifle through various documents.

"_Dobby!_" he barked. A second later, the pillowcase-clad House-Elf appeared from nowhere in the middle of the room.

"Yes, Master?" he squeaked. Lucius didn't bother to turn and face his servant as he spoke.

"Dobby, my family and I are leaving the Manor for a short time. Pack all of our clothes and more valuable belongings".

"Yes, Master", Dobby replied. "May I ask where it is you are going to sir?" Lucius turned to the Elf.

"THAT IS NOT YOUR CONCERN!" he bellowed. Dobby staggered back in fear.

"You need not be aware of our destination, Dobby", Lucius continued, turning back to his desk. "You will not be accompanying us. While we are away you are to remain here and stay out of sight. Now go and pack our cases and then report back to me, I shall need you to deliver a message to Miss Bellatrix".

"Yes, Master", Dobby answered before disapparating away. Narcissa entered the room.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I have contacts in several European countries", he stated plainly. "Any one of them can shelter us for as long as is needed."

Narcissa was about to reply when a loud crackle, accompanied by a bright green flash, emanated from the parlour. Narcissa rushed back through the doorway to identify their visitor. The result proved to be a surprise.

"What on earth…?" she began, as she was joined by her husband, who was not at all pleased to see Peter Pettigrew standing in his home.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, as Wormtail dropped to his knees as Lucius' feet and began to speak incredibly quickly.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, please, you've got to help me, I'm in such terrible danger, Sirius Black is after me, he knows I betrayed the Potters', he'll find me eventually, he'll kill me, he'll kill me…"

"WORMTAIL!" Lucius yelled. "Shut up! I have more important things to worry about than your sorry existence. My family and I are in far more danger than you are."

"But, sir…" Wormtail began again.

"Relax, Wormtail", Narcissa interrupted. "You are in no danger. I received word this morning from one of our Ministry spies that my dear cousin was arrested by Mad-Eye Moody himself not two hours ago". Wormtail's face lifted.

"You are sure Madam?" he asked.

"Positive", Narcissa replied. "Now kindly leave us, we are preparing to leave the country".

"Leave the country?" Wormtail asked in confusion. "For what reason?"

"For Salazar's sake, Wormtail, have you been living in a cave?" Lucius asked rhetorically. "The Dark Lord is defeated; we have no protection from the Aurors".

"On the contrary sir", Wormtail replied. "You have the protection of every Death Eater in the world, that's why I came to you". With confused expressions spread across their faces, Lucius and Narcissa looked first at each other and then at Wormtail.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked.

"Miss Bellatrix didn't report in last night; she's missing".

"Missing?" Narcissa asked, concern for her sister taking over her body.

"I'm afraid so Madam", Wormtail continued. "And Mr. Malfoy, you were effectively third-in-command. With the Dark Lord gone and Miss Bellatrix missing… you are the de-facto leader of the entire Death Eater organisation".

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Leading the group into the Minister's main conference room, Minister Bagnold took her seat at the head of the table. Scrimgeour, Sirius, Remus, Moody and Kingsley sat to her right, with Bones, McLaggen, McKinnon, Macmillan and Goldstein to her left.

"Right", Bagnold began, with a slightly impatient tone to her voice. "Auror Black, would you be kind enough to explain the situation at hand?"

"Yes, Minister" Sirius leaned forward and prepared to address the assembly.

"As we are all aware, late last night, James and Lily Potter were murdered by none-other than Lord Voldemort himself". McLaggen rolled his eyes at being forced to listen to something he had already heard. Sirius ignored him and continued.

"And we are also aware that they were under the protection of the Fidelius Charm, and were ultimately betrayed by their Secret Keeper…"

"Which wasn't you?" Scrimgeour clarified.

"No", Sirius replied. "I was originally, but I then persuaded them to change it. You see, I suspected that there was a traitor in our midst, and, I'm afraid, Remus…" he turned to his friend. "… I'm sorry to say that I thought it was you."

"Oh… I see." Remus said, trying but failing to hide his disappointment. A sympathetic expression formed itself on Violet's face, which Sirius caught out of the corner of his eye. He continued with his story, explaining the transfer of the Fidelius Charm from himself to Wormtail, and Wormtail's subsequent betrayal. Violet's sympathy was copied by all others in the room, apart from a still-disappointed Remus and a completely unfazed McLaggen. After a moment of silence, Bagnold addressed the table.

"Right then", she half-shouted. "Our objective now is to locate and apprehend Peter Pettigrew."

"I think I know where to start, Minister", Sirius piped up.

"Where's that?" she asked.

"Malfoy Manor."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the small but comfortable sitting room behind his office, Albus Dumbledore stood staring out of the window. With a saucer perfectly balanced on the fingertips of his left hand, and the handle of his cup gripped firmly in his right, he slowly took a sip of his sweet, milky tea before speaking.

"Again."

Severus Snape released a deliberately loud sigh of both exasperation and disbelief.

"I've told you twice already!"

Dumbledore took another sip before calmly replying.

"Tell me again."

Snape rose from his armchair and began pacing back and forth. He sighed again before repeating his report.

"Lily's sister and her husband have taken the boy in as instructed", he began. "However, as expected, it does not appear that he will be treated as well as his cousin. Black was right; he is scum as far as they are concerned."

"I thought I could sense your presence in Privet Drive last night", Dumbledore mused. "This morning, rather", he added, realising his tiny error.

"You see, Severus; that is why I ask you to repeat yourself: on each occasion at least one more tiny detail emerges that was not present the last time". He took another sip of tea. "Continue".

Snape paused for a moment before obeying.

"Prior to this, at approximately six a.m., Bellatrix Black returned to Privet Drive in her animagus form, and I believe she remained for a time after I left. It's clear that she has no intention of leaving her godson's upbringing solely to the Dursleys."

"I expected as much", Dumbledore stated. "I shall have to have another talk with her about that."

"Whatever you may say to her, it is highly unlikely she'll remove herself from his life completely. You know as well as I do how determined she can be."

Dumbledore merely nodded in reply.

"And while we are on the subject of Bellatrix Black…" Snape started. Dumbledore smiled; he knew this moment would come some day.

"When exactly were you going to tell me that she was working for you?"

"Strictly 'need-to-know', Severus", Dumbledore replied.

"I would have thought that I fell into that category, considering my current assignment".

"It is precisely for that reason that you did not know", Dumbledore began to explain. "When two independent double agents are placed on the same assignment, it is essential that they are unaware of each other's existence. That way, if one is discovered they will be unable to reveal the other's identity."

"So what are you going to do now that I am aware of Bellatrix's role?" Snape asked. Dumbledore took another sip of tea before answering.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Snape asked, confused.

"That is correct", Dumbledore replied. "I believe your ability as a Legilimens has advanced to a more than adequate level. I do not believe there is any danger on that front. Besides, considering the high positions you have both attained within the Death Eater ranks, I can't afford to pull either of you out, due to both the tactical advantage you create _and_ the suspicion it would cause if I did."

"Who else knows about her?" Snape asked.

"Originally only Sirius and Hagrid", Dumbledore replied. "And I believe you already know that Minerva is now aware. That is all."

"Not Moody and Shacklebolt?"

"No" Dumbledore stated. "One Auror in the loop is enough; otherwise we risk the Ministry finding out."

"And why do you need _two_ double agents?"

"You're full of questions this morning, Severus."

"Can you blame me?" Severus asked with acid on his tongue. Dumbledore smiled and turned to the young man.

"No… I can't. You're quite right, Severus, I cannot expect you to carry on with such a dangerous assignment on my behalf unless I place my complete trust in you. Take a seat."

Severus complied and returned to his armchair, as Dumbledore settle himself on the settee opposite.

"Now", Dumbledore began. "To answer your question, the reason I have two agents in place is because I believe it a more effective strategy. Whilst Voldemort is convinced that you are both loyal to him, I have Bellatrix in place as his second-in-command, whom the entire Magical Community believes to be a genuine Death Eater; and I have you as seen by the Wizarding World as a member of my staff, whom Voldemort believes to be his own double agent."

Severus thought for a moment before replying; "Yes, that makes sense."

"I'm glad you agree", Dumbledore smiled. "Now, I suggest you retire to your quarters and get some much-needed sleep; you look exhausted." Snape nodded and rose from his chair as Dumbledore led him into the office.

"Take the Floo, Severus, it's much quicker".

"Thank you", Snape replied, before stepping through the flames.

The second Snape left, Dumbledore hurried to the cupboard directly opposite the fireplace and drew his wand to charm it open. The doors swung apart and his pensieve emerged. Tapping his wand to his temple, a memory left his mind and floated into the dish, at which he leaned forward and allowed himself to be pulled in.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellatrix landed in the park on Grimmauld Place and transformed back into her human self. She cast the pass charm required to reveal No.12, stepped through the front door and hurried to the kitchen.

"_Kreacher!_" she called. The elderly House-Elf apparated in the middle of the empty table.

"Yes, Miss Bellatrix?" he asked in his humblest tone.

"I shall require your assistance, Kreacher", Bellatrix stated in the high-and-mighty manner she adopted when in her Death Eater guise. "We shall be preparing the bedroom neighbouring mine for future use. But first, and more importantly, we shall be making a small alteration to my own room."

"Yes, Miss", Kreacher complied. "May I ask what this alteration is to be?"

Unseen by the Elf, a small smile began to curl at the corner of Bellatrix's mouth.

"We shall be clearing space in the far corner… and installing a crib."

**Thanks again for reading. Please review :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, I must apologise on the delay in posting this chapter. (I have a lot on my plate at the minute). I hope the content makes up for it :-)

**Chapter 7 – November 1st 1981, 11am**

Amelia Bones was an experienced Auror and expert tactician; she knew that Malfoy Manor, as the home of a senior Death Eater, would be heavily protected, made as impervious as possible to outside attack. For this reason, she decided to abandon the usual tactic of sending in only one Auror per Death Eater using hit-and-run tactics, and ordered an all-out strike.

The entire day-shift of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol's South-West Area Command assumed perimeter formation at a three mile radius around the Wiltshire mansion, refusing entry to civilians, both wizard and muggle alike.

The Hit Wizard Office's 'A' Troop, which included the squad led by Tiberius McLaggen, was stationed in the grounds, ready to storm the Manor if ordered to by Madam Bones. She herself was stationed at the North Gate with McLaggen's squad and Troop Commander Artorius Vane. It was from this vantage point that she would control the raid.

The entire Auror Office, consisting of thirteen wizards, was positioned in the Floo corridor back at the Ministry, each at a different fireplace so as to arrive in different rooms of the Manor. Kingsley was to lead the infiltration of the Manor's second floor, with Aurors Proudfoot, Savage and Williamson. Senior Auror Gawain Robards was to take the first floor with Aurors Dawlish, Edgecombe and Wolpert. Finally, Scrimgeour and Mad-Eye were to arrive on the ground floor, along with Sirius and Frank and Alice Longbottom. The two large clocks on either wall both clicked loudly as the hour hand moved and the time read 11:10am.

"How's the baby, Alice?" Sirius asked with a smile as he took his position a fireplace down from the young mother, who smiled back at him.

"Sleeps half the day and eats the other half", she said with maternal pride.

"Lucky for some", Frank cut in, standing at the next fireplace up from his wife. "Here we are about to charge into Death Eater Central."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Frank", Sirius replied.

"Quiet now", Mad-Eye called. "We've just had the red sparks". The Senior Auror brushed the remains of the hot powder from his greatcoat as the other Aurors drew their wands and looked to Moody's fireplace. Yellow sparks burst from the flames.

"Stand ready", Mad-Eye barked. Bright green sparks erupted from the fire.

"GO!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After almost two hours of deliberation, Bella finally decided on the design of Harry's crib and conjured the large cot in the corner of her bedroom. The final look was of a beautiful deep mahogany frame, with a thick post at each corner, mimicking Bella's own four-poster bed. Each bar curved outwards and upwards from the base before doubling back on itself and curving forwards as it reached the top, much like a swan's neck. Engraved on the headboard was the Potter Family crest, and mounted on top was the mobile. The mobile featured four models: a golden snitch, a hippogriff, a dragon of no particular breed, and a kestrel.

She was just about to add the bedding when Kreacher apparated into the room.

"Miss Bellatrix!" the House-Elf half shouted.

"What is it, Kreacher?" Bell asked.

"A man has just entered the kitchen via the fireplace", he replied. "He demanded that I bring you to him". For a split second, panic took over Bella's body before she regained control.

"Who is it?" she asked, sternly.

"I do not know him, ma'am", Kreacher stated nervously. "But I believe he is a follower of the Dark Lord". Bella drew her wand.

"Stay here", she commanded before leaving the room. Half-sprinting down the stairs, Bella burst into the kitchen.

With his back to the table on the near-side bench, his arms propped up behind him and his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, sat Barty Crouch Jr.

"Hello, Bella", he slurred in a voice that was miles away from the seductive tone he was aiming for. Thanks to his facial tick, his tongue flitted out of his mouth several times as his eyes fixed upon Bella's ample bosom.

"My eyes are up here, Bartemius", Bella stated in the acid tone that the Death Eaters were accustomed to. Barty's blue eyes tilted upwards in their sockets to meet Bella's own dark violet ones.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing", Barty quipped. "Waltzing willy-nilly into the house of a known Auror…"

"You forget Barty", Bella cut in; "this was once my home as well. The magic of the House of Black prevents anyone or anything from denying my access to the premises."

"Well that explains _how_ you got in, but not _why_", Barty stated, accusingly.

"I'm looking for my cousin", Bella said in a slightly-raised voice, as if it was obvious. "He was the Potters' best friend and is in no doubt less-than-pleased with the events of last night."

As this last statement left her red lips, it occurred to her that Sirius had shown no signs of grief over the death of their friends since that brief moment when they had met up the previous night. This suddenly caused Bella great concern, although she kept the emotion from reaching her face in front of Barty. Maybe the tasks of protecting Harry and finding Wormtail had taken precedence in his conscience, pushing grief and remorse to the back of his mind until such a time where no-one needed him to be strong. Only then could he allow the devastation to take over and dissipate in its own time.

"Oh, don't worry about him" Barty said cheerfully, revelling in the once-in-a-lifetime feeling of knowing something both important and older than an hour of which Bellatrix, the Dark Lord's 'number one', was currently unaware.

"As of about four hours ago, Sirius Black is locked up in a DMLE holding cell on suspicion of Accessory to Murder."

"What?" Bella almost squeaked, but hid the emotion enough to not arouse Barty's suspicions.

"That's right; the damn fools still think he was the Potters' Secret Keeper".

Bella successfully hid her shock as she processed this information, and found composure enough to ask Barty another question.

"Did you come here just to tell me that?" She paused for a second. "Come to think of it, how did you get in here in the first place?"

"I'll tell you later", he replied; "The main reason I'm here is to bring you to Malfoy Manor." Bella cocked her head at him in confusion.

"What for?" she asked.

"When you didn't report in last night, Lucius assumed command of the Death Eaters", Barty explained. "Then Wormtail turned up looking for protection from that cousin of yours. Now he's gone on the run with the Malfoys."

"If they're on the run, why are we going to the manor?" Bella asked.

"Lucius may be a pompous dingbat, but he's not a complete idiot. With the Dark Lord currently… indisposed… he's not feeling quite as safe, so he's ordered Rodolphus, Rabastan and myself to guard the manor against any invasion. However, between you and him, I'd rather take orders from you, so…" he rose to his feet and stood to attention. "What are your orders, my Lady?"

Bella's lips curled into the devilish grin she had perfected for her role. "We return to the Manor, collect my _fiancé_…" her stomach turned as she said that word, "and his brother, and catch up with the Malfoys and Wormtail. Then we decide on a new base of operations and call a meeting of the Inner Circle."

"Yes, ma'am", Barty acknowledged, as smirk appearing on his own face. The hour hand on the kitchen clock clicked into place and read 11:10am just before the witch and wizard disapparated.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Having charged during the split-second between the red sparks sparking and Mad-Eye giving the order to advance, Sirius was the first Auror to enter the manor, arriving in Lucius' office. Realising there was nothing or no-one dangerous in this room, he opened the door to the parlour in time to see Mad-Eye and Scrimgeour step through the fireplace.

"Anything?" Scrimgeour asked, as Mad-Eye's magical eye scanned the room.

"Nothing", the Senior Auror replied, "neither in here, nor on the entire floor".

"What about upstairs?" Sirius asked.

"Not our concern", Scrimgeour replied. "Shacklebolt and Robards can worry about that."

Suddenly, a loud, fiery crackle erupted from the back of the ground floor, followed closely by a shrill, feminine scream and a high, masculine cackle.

"Alice!" Sirius exclaimed as he ran to the parlour doors.

"Kitchen!" Mad-Eye called as he and Scrimgeour followed.

Sirius entered the hall in time to see Frank disappear into the kitchen, amid a firework display of red and blue as curses and jinxes were cast back and forth.

"FLIPPENDO!"

The Knockback Jinx hit Frank square in the chest and sent him flying back through the doorway. His head collided with the floor and he passed out.

"See to him!" Sirius called back as he jumped over Frank's unconscious body and entered the kitchen. He was met by the sight of a disarmed and cowering Alice, face-to-face with the tip of Barty Crouch Jr's wand.., and standing behind him, her own wand still sparking the remnants of the Knockback Jinx… stood Bella.

Thinking quickly, Bella raised her wand and pointed it at a shocked Sirius.

"_Expelliarmus_". Sirius was immediately disarmed and knocked off his feet, just as Barty drew his wand back to strike a curse at Alice.

"AVADA…"

But before he could finish the incantation, Bella grabbed his shoulder and disapparated them both away.

Sirius, who was lying over the threshold of the kitchen door, saw Bella and Barty materialise on the first-floor landing above him. Barty looked confused.

"What are you doing?" he spat at Bella.

"We're vastly outnumbered!" she replied. "Find Rabastan and get out, I'll get Rodolphus."

Barty agreed, albeit annoyed, and dashed off down the corridor. Bella remained at the top of the stairs for a moment, but stepped out of Sirius' line of sight. A small spark erupted from her location before the black smoke of a Death Eater's apparition flowed from the same spot. Within seconds, the flashes, bang and commotion abruptly stopped, indicating that all four Death Eaters had left the building. This was confirmed a moment later, when Sirius looked out through the tall glass windows, and saw the Hit Wizards firing stunners at four fast-moving black clouds flying northward.

Bones, Vane, McLaggen and his team entered through the front doors as Kingsley and Robards apparated into the hall and approached Scrimgeour.

"Report", the Chief Auror barked.

"Rabastan Lestrange was waiting for us on the first floor", Robards began. "He was in the guest bedroom, where Dawlish flooed into" he paused for a second. "Dawlish is out-for-the-count". Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Anyhow, he held his own for a few minutes until Crouch turned up and dragged him away".

"We had Rodolphus on the second floor", Kingsley reported. "No injuries our side, but he was still standing by the time Bellatrix turned up".

McLaggen shot an accusatory glare at Sirius, who didn't notice as he was ascending the stairs. As he reached the top, he stopped at the spot where Bella had stood and glanced over the area… then he spotted it: carved into the windowsill by a burning charm, was the name "Borgin". He silently cast the Repairing Charm over the carving, unnoticed by all… except McLaggen. Sirius began to walk back downstairs.

"Notice something?" Scrimgeour asked.

"No, nothing" Sirius replied unfalteringly, even as he noticed the look on McLaggen's face.

Within minutes, Healers were on the scene tending to the wounded, The Patrol had tightened their perimeter to the Manor grounds, and the Hit Wizards and Aurors were preparing to return to the Ministry. As Madam Bones had ordered that all fireplaces be deactivated and anti-apparition charms be set up in the Manor, the returning witches and wizards headed towards the main gates in order to apparate back. Sirius caught up with Mad-Eye and Kingsley and spoke in a hushed tone:

"We need to see Dumbledore. Tonight."

"Do we need to bother him with a tiny thing like this?" Mad-Eye asked.

"No, no", Sirius replied. "There's something he needs to tell the two of you". Mad-Eye and Kingsley looked perplexed as Sirius allowed himself to fall behind them again. It was at this point that the young Auror noticed McLaggen unsuccessfully attempting to chat up to Violet.

"So, Violet", he began, the tone of his voice even smarmier than usual. "Got plans tonight?"

"Yes, actually", she replied "I've got a bucket at home I have to be sick into". Quickening her pace, she strode through the main gate and disapparated. Ignoring Macmillan and Goldstein's stifled laughter, McLaggen simply smirked and shook his head.

"Playing hard-to-get, eh?" he said to himself. "I'll get you soon enough…" his eyes flitted towards Sirius before returning to the gate. "… Once I've taken care of him".

"In your own time, McLaggen", Sirius responded, succeeding where McLaggen had failed in speaking under his breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon returning to the Ministry, the returning unit reported to the conference room for a quick debriefing, before returning to their day-to-day duties. Sirius, however, headed straight for the empty break room, leaned backwards against the counter-top and dropped his face into his hands with his elbows perched against his chest. It had been just over twelve hours since his best friends had been torn from the world, with both Harry and Wormtail to think about, he hadn't yet had time to properly grieve.

After a few minutes he heard the door open, dropped his hands and turned to see who had entered. He smiled slightly when he saw Violet, who walked in and locked the door behind her.

"Are you alright, Darling?" she asked as she approached him.

"I'm fine", he replied quietly. She closed the gap between then and gently pushed a strand of his black hair away from his face.

"Don't lie to me", she whispered with a smile. Snaking her arms around his neck, she pulled his face into the crook of her own neck, as his own arms tightened around her midriff. Some of the grief and tension began to leave his body and evaporate. Violet could feel his breaths deepen and his body shake.

"Sshh", she whispered in his ear, before turning her head to face him. "I'm here". She gently pressed her lips to his. He responded. They both tightened their grips, causing her body to rise against his as they lost themselves in the kiss.

**End of Chapter Seven**

I thought it was about time this story saw some romance, and I've had this pairing up my sleeve since Violet popped into my head.

Fear not, my fellow Bellaminions, our favourite witch will enjoy her own romance soon enough, just as soon as I decide on who the other half will be (and it won't be Rodolphus or Barty, I promise).

Please read and review :-)


End file.
